The present invention is directed to extraction processes and compositions produced thereby that are useful as antihistamines to treat allergies and hypersensitivity reactions.
In this regard, allergic or hypersensitivity reactions and the use of antihistamines to treat the same are well-known. Generally, such a reaction is initiated by an allergen, such as a dust particle, drug, food or plant pollen, for example, that acts as an antigen to stimulate an immune response when encountered by the body. During such an event, antibodies of the immunoglobulin E(IgE) class bind with mast cells in tissues that ultimately causes histamine to be released. Typically, such allergic reactions tend to be mild and consist of primarily of watery, itchy eyes accompanied by some sneezing. Some allergic reactions, however, can be moderate to severe, and even life threatening in the case of anaphylaxis.
Most allergies are treated by the use of antihistamines, which block the histamine1 receptor. A wide variety of prescription and nonprescription antihistamines are currently available, and include promethazine, loratadine, and fexofenadine, which are available by prescription, and diphenhydramine triprolidine, and pyrilamine, which are available over the counter. Generally, such antihistamines are useful in treating allergy symptoms, and in particular seasonal hay fever, allergic rhinitis and conjunctivitis.
All such antihistamines, however, can produce undesired or adverse effects. In this regard, most antihistamines tend to cause drowsiness, and can further cause confusion, light-headedness, dry mouth, constipation, difficulty with urination, and blurred vision. These side effects can be especially pronounced in the elderly or in individuals that have developed sensitivities to such drugs. While advances have been made to minimize some of the side effects, such as the development of nonsedating antihistamines such as loratadine and fexofenadine, the same still pose substantial risks when administered to certain individuals.
As such, there is a substantial need in the art for antihistamine compositions and methods of making the same that are therapeutically effective in treating allergic actions, as per conventional antihistamines, but do not produce many of the adverse side effects typically associated with antihistamines. There is a further need in the art for such compositions and methods for making the same that are derived from natural plant materials that can be produced via extraction processes, as opposed to conventional pharmaceutical and chemical manufacturing techniques. There is a further need in the art for such a composition and method of making of the same that are of relatively low cost, substantially easier to produce and practice, and, with respect to the antihistamine composition, are far safer and capable of being utilized in far greater patient populations than conventional antihistamine remedies.